Life Light
by Saria's Wings
Summary: The Mew's need to save the world, again, but now there are two new additions.
1. Charactor Descriptions

This is a cooperation with Ki! :D Yaaay!

* * *

Amaya Sasaki  
Age- 15  
Looks- She has shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, and she's a bit shorter than her best friend, Mizuki. She dresses sort of preppy in a dark way, but usually only around Mizuki.  
Personality- She's sweet, a little shy, and a big dreamer when it comes to life. Even though she's sweet she has a temper. She's usually honest, but will lie to get herself out of trouble, which comes naturally to her. Thoughtful and smart, she tries to plan out everything ahead of time.  
Signature color- An extremely pale purple that is close to white.  
Animal- Amur Leopard  
Mew form- As a Mew, she wears a double layered purple dress with lace on every edge. The top half of the dress is half halter top. She has one knee-high boot and one calf-high boot that match her dress. She also wears the signature armbands, leg band on her right leg, and choker with pendant. Her hair is tied up in a messy side bun and her eyes turn a pale purple. The ears and tail of the Amur leopard show due to the DNA.

Mizuki Raina  
Age-15  
Looks- She has long black hair with white stirpes randomly placed on her head. Her eyes are a bright blue and she's slightly taller then Amaya. She likes to dress like a punk/guy but only around Amaya or her guys friends. Otherwise, she's always in her uniform.  
Personality- She's laid back, down to Earth, and the rational one. She skateboards to get her mind off things, figure things out, or just as a hobby, but she only skateboards when she's alone, so she tends to be out after midnight. She hates her foster-parents and doesn't really speak to people she doesn't know or trust, unless she's under special circumstances.  
Signature colors- Black and White  
Animal- Red Wolf  
Mew form- As a Mew, she wears a turtleneck top/mini dress with ruffles on all edges. She wears signature bands around her right leg and arm, a tilted ruffled belt around her waist, and the signature choker with the pendant. She has one long pant leg with a cut half way up the leg. She has a little ruffled bow in her hair and skater shoes. Her hair turns a soft red after the transformation. Red wolf ears and a tail are also present due to the DNA.


	2. Prologue

Mizuki Raina's bad luck all started when she was young. Like any other midnight, she was out skateboarding. With her long hair hid under a hat, and her hoody up over her head she was grinding over benches in her neighborhood park, ollieing over the outstanding cracks in the sidewalk, and kick-flipping her way around the area. She was riding past a construction site when she was thrown from her board. She landed with a soft thug and was thankful for not hitting her head. It was a bad day to forget her helmet. She glanced around, as her skateboard rolled away, searching for whatever had thrown her off track until she relized the ground was shaking. She held back a yelp as she searched for something to hold onto.  
As soon as it started, the earthquake ended. Everything was silent. Suddenly a light shone brightly in her eye, forcing her to close them tightly. She stumbled to her feet, reaching for her stopped skateboard, before collapsing and promptly passing out.

* * *

She blinked her eyes open, relieved that the light had dimmed. She was so wrapped up in her thought it took her a few moments to realize that someone- or rather, something- was watching her.  
Her gaze met the semi-cold eye of a red wolf, which was sitting in front of her.  
"Who are you?" she asked in a hushed whisper.  
Instead of a reply, the wolf blinked and dissolved into crystals of sediment. The crystal like sand proceeded to swirl around the startled girl, blocking out everything from her view. Whenever a crystal brushed her skin, it would absorb into her skin, leaving a pleasent feeling behind.  
At last, the rest of the crystals were absorbed into her skin and a sudden burst of warmth surged through her. She sighed to herself, and what was left of the world arond her faded into nothingness.

* * *

Her eyes shot wide open at the dawning pinks of the sky. She jumped to her feet and snatched up her undesturbed board.  
'That was so strange,' she thought.  
She remembered how the wolf just dissolved and how the crystals melted into her skin. She shook the thoughts away and took off on her skateboard, knowing her parents would be worried if she wasn't in her bed when they woke up.


	3. Mew Night and Mew Rain

I frowned at myself in the mirror. My blue and red American-like uniform fit just as well as yesterday when I bought it but now it seemed kind of loose. 

"Mizuki!" my foster-mother Malie called. "We're going to be late!" 

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bookbag. I flung it over my sholder and closed my open window. I stepped out of my second-story room and moved down the stairs, calmly. Malie tsk-tsked, but she said nothing as she held the front door open to me. I walked outside and saw our Cherry Tree had began to stop blooming. I scowled, knowing what usually comes when the petals completely dissapear. 

We simulnatiously opened the door of our car and sat down. Like any other day of school. Like any other day of violin practice, like any other day of piano class, like any other day of dance class, like any other day of soccer practice, like any other day of self defence class, like any other day of voice lessons. Like any other day. 

I watched as unfamiliar scenery rolled by the window. A new place for me to figure out every little hiding spot, a new place to leave in three weeks. Just like every other foster parents I've ever had. After a while you lose all expectations and know it'll all just be terrible. That's why I don't get close to anyone. Why I'll never make friends. Why I've been in seven different schools in the past year. This is just another phase of the process. Just another haze of a day, but something seemed... off. 

The car pulled to a srop in front of an old brick building with a sign in front that read 'Takiomi Junior High School.' What it really should have said was, 'Nice to meeting you- I'll never see you again.' 

I sighed as I slid out of the car. 

"I hope you have a good day today, hunny." 

"You too," I mummered as I shut the door and walked in through the gates slowly. 

As always, eyes of all people followed me. I ignored each and every one of them. They'd never understand my situation, so I might as well just be a strange memory to them. 

I walked through the front door and up the stairs to my homeroom. Most of the students were already sitting, most up front. 

I sighed and moved to the back seat near the window. I stared out over athletic fields. There were defintaly a few awesome areas for a late night skateboarding session. Too bad I wouldn't be here for long. 

I opened my tablet and scribbled a new design for the bottom of my board. After school I'd head to a store and buy some spray paint. My board was due for some new colors. 

I felt a shadow loom over me just before class began, and I closed my notebook. 

As soon as I blinked the shadow disapeared. The temrature seemed to drop twenty degrees, because I knew what was coming. I searched the faces of the students, hopeing to find someone who saw it too, but that didn't seem to be the case. I sloutched down in my seat defeated. 

A girl, with sholder length blonde hair and almond colored eyes, came flying in just before the teacher entered the room and, what seemed to be, her friends laughed. 

Since the only seat left was the one in front of me, she planted herself right in front of me. 

The teacher came in, we bowed, said good-morning, sat back down, just going through the motions like there hadn't been weeks of a break in between. 

Since it was all third-years in the room, I was forced to walk up to the front and introduce myself to the class. I bowed like a polite, normal teenage girl, told them my name, and walked back to my desk without missing a beat. 

Again, I ignored all the stares. 

I pulled my hair down from the side pony to block out the piercing cold eyes of the strange boy sitting next to me. My mind wandered off again as the teacher began the lesson. I already knew everything he was introducing to us, so I didn't bother paying attention. By tomarrow I'd be placed in the advanced class. 

I scribbled in my notebook up until a bell rang for lunch. 

I sighed. I knew I'd forgotten something when I left this morning-my lunch. I WAS hungry, but not enough to mooche off people I didn't even know. 

I pulled my book bag over my sholder and held a math book in my hands. Instead of eating I might as well do my homework. 

I began to leave but the blonde stepped in front of my path- without my noticing. 

I collided with her, dropping all my books from my open bag. 

"Sorry about that," she said kindly. 

"You should be-" I tried to stop myself, but it slipped out. 

"What was that?" she glared at me. 

I felt her face go hot, "Nothing... Nothing..." 

"Really?" she snapped. "It didn't sound like nothing." She glared for a moment waiting for a reply that I didn't give. I didn't feel like arguing, so I just continued to pick up my books. 

The anger kind of melted from her face, but a twang of annoyence remained, "You need any help with that?" 

"No," I mummered. "I got it," I stood, stuffing the books in my bag. I turned to leave, without saying good-bye. 

The girl muttered, "Okay then," and took off in the other direction. 

I moved out the door, searching for stairs. I found them within minutes, and I jogged up them. I pushed a door open to the roof of the building and felt a warm wind blow past me, carrying Cherry Blossoms with it. 

I threw my bag to the floor and rested my head on it. I stared up at the clouds until I fell into a half-sleep.  
I sat there, forgetting about my math, and rested, thinking of all the faces of past foster parents and wondered if they ever think of me. Twenty-seven minutes and fifty-three seconds past when I heard the wind whisper, 'I've found you.' 

I shot straight up and jumped to my feet. I looked out over the sports fields and a cold wind blew the hair out of my eyes. That's when I saw it. 

The dark shadow loomed behind the blonde girl I'd bumped into. She didn't seem to notice it, but it mimiked her every move. 

"Oh no..." the wind caught my voice. 

As soon as it appeared, the creature flew away. 

I bit my lip, knowing I'd need to follow the girl. She was the target, now she was the subject. 

I pulled my bag over my shoulder and ran down back to my class room. I sat silently behind the girl, carfully observing her movments. The monster didn't seem to have an affect on her, yet. That was a good sign. 

My mind was strained for the rest of the day, and when the ending bell FINALLY rang, I sighed, knowing the hard part would begin now. 

I silently followed the girl out of the room, down the stairs, and through the gate staying at least twenty feet behind. She didn't notice me at all. She suddenly cut through a park and I lost sight of her for a moment. I searched for her frantically, and ended up climbing a tree. I spotted her a little too late. The dark shadow had pushed her into a pond. She gugrled and clawed her way out of the pond, while the shadow just grined it's scary, sharp-toothed grin. 

She spotted the monster and her mouth opened, trying to form a scream, but failing. 

The shadow grew bigger at her fear and surged on her, until I shouted, "Oh no you don't!" 

Both the girl and the monster shot me a startled glace as I dove from the tree branch. In mid-air I kissed my pendant. 

"Mew Mew Night~ Metamorphosis!" 

The diamond shaped crystals appeared from so long ago, and the formed cressent moons swirling around me as I fell.

The swirls completely engulfed me and seaped into my skin and I came out my in my animal-like form. With that, I used the air displacement as a second lauch pad and flew after the shadow. It easily side-stepped the exact way I wanted it to. 

I grabbed the girl from where she stood and we landed twenty feet from where she once stood. 

Her mouth twitched as she tried to speak, but I put a gloved hand over her mouth. 

"Do NOT show your fear," I growled as a wolf would and turned on the alien. 

I heard a yelp from behind me, but I ignored it. 

I pulled the bow from my now red hair and swiped it over my pendant. The cresant moons materialized a skateboard for me. I smiled and advanced on the creature. Once I was a few feet from it, I flipped the board up to my hand and whispered, "Black Fade Skate Blade..." The edges of the skateboard sharpened and I whipped it at him like a sword. The power left flew in every direction, digging up the ground and flying towards the monster. It hovered away and I cursed under my breath. 

"Uh-um- Mizuki?" 

I glanced back at the girl, and I gasped. 

Amaya had grown ears and the tail of a cat. My eyes shot wide open, and I scrambled back to her, with my board flying to me. I grabbed it out of the air and mummered, "Beautiful moon..."  
A pendant materialized from the flat of the board and I handed it to the girl. 

"Kiss it," I informed. 

She gave me a crazy look so I glared at her, "Or would you rather we die?" 

Here eyes widened then she murmered, "Okay..." 

She did as she was told. The name "Mew Mew Rain" fell from her mouth without permission, and the first bright light came. The shadow flinched at it and screamed out as if in pain. 

She came out in a lavendar dress and the reflexes of a cat. 

"Now," I said as I gave her a glance over. She stumbled just slightly, and her gloves glowed. "Say ANYTHING." 

"R-ribbon Rain Slash," she said with little emthusiasm, and she shocked herself. I smiled at the stupidity, until her nails grew to about six inches long and sharpened to a scary point. 

They glowed purple and her arms threw her into a spiral towards the shadow, and she kept screaming but running out of breath the entire way, but just before the attack hit, the monster dispersed into sevral dark winds and disapeared. 

I made it just in time the catch the girl as she collapsed from exhaustion. 

I reverted to my human form as she did, and I couldn't help but think of how difficult this was going to be to explain to her. Because, well... I didn't really understand it, either.


	4. At Sun Down

I sighed as I sat next to the girl in the little cavurn of vines hidden behind the pond. I rolled my hair up into a ball and hid it under the hat I had retreived from my house, along with my hoodie, skateboard, jacket, and the spray paint I bought on the way back the park. I bit the plastic wrap off the spray can shook it up, pulled off the top, and began the backround of the new design for my skateboard. I shivered, even in my sweatshirt, and reached for my jacket. I layed it over the girl who would definatly be frozen when she woke up. She turned in her sleep. 

The little thud from the pocket of the jacket alerted me to the iPod I'd left in there. I pulled it out, placed in on replay, and listened to Fireflight's 'What I've Overcome,' as I painted a cresant moon onto the bottom of my board. The sun began to set behind me as I waited for the girl to awake. 

"If only you could see me yesterday..." I sang along to the repeating song. "Who I used to before the change... You'd see a broken heart, you'd see the battle scars..." 

The girls eyes fluttered open at my voice, and I turned down the music. 

"Wh-where... Am I?" she asked. 

"In the park," I murmered a reply, shakeing up a purple-ish grey color from the selection of new rainbow spray paints. 

The song repeated as she seemed to try to find the memories from before she passed out. 

"Wa- wait. You're a-" 

"Wolf?" I asked. "Sort of, yes." 

"And..." she stammered. "I'm-I'm a-" 

"Cat?" I smiled as I sprayed on a shadow for the moon "I suppose so." 

"Wh-whaa?" 

My smile faded. Now came the difficult part- explaining what seemed to be only the two of us in the world with this strange... ability. The girl sat up slowly, as if trying to take in every little detail of what's around her. 

"What- what was that... thing?" she asked my, hesitantly. 

"I don't know," I answered honestly. 

She gaped at me the mummered, "What am I still doing in the park?" 

"Healing," I said. 

"Healing what?" 

"Your body... and mind." 

"Why?" 

I frowned at her. "You ask a lot of questions." 

"This is NOT a lot. This is just the tip of the metaphorical iceburg!" 

'I understand why,' I thought, but remained silent. 

"How long was I out?" 

"Three hours, fourty six mintues, eight seconds." 

I pulled the hood down from my head, letting my neck cool off. I turned to grab another color, but the girl asked, "What's that?" 

I turned back to her deliberatly, "What?" 

"The pink thing," she said, "On your neck." 

My hand wondered up to the back of my neck, and I shrugged. She gave be a hard look, that I chose to ignore. 

"I know what," she said, begining to stand, "I'm going h-whoa!" 

She feet fell out from below her and I stuck out an arm to keep her from hitting the hard ground. I layed her down carefully, went on with my skateboard. 

"Just wait," I mummered. "I'll take you home." 

She remained silent, so I took that as a yes. I packed everything into my school bag and stood as the final rays from the sun faded. I held my hand to her, she ruefully took it. 

I stood on the board but she pulled away. 

"No," she said. "No way. I'm not going on THAT thing." 

I gave her a sideglance and frowned. 

She fought me with her eyes until she gave in and stepped on the board. 

"If I fall off, I am sooo sueing you." 

I rolled my eyes, which she pretended not to see. 

I pushed out of the grass we sat on, and came to the tar path. I steared us through the deserted park in the direction she'd been heading before the shadow attacked. 

When we reached the road again, I asked, "Which way?" 

She pointed left, suddenly silent, and I pushed us in that direction. I would've been stunting at the moment, but a passenger makes it too dangerous, and her being rigid and wobbley made it that much more difficult. I slowly increased the speed as we went down a hill in the general direction of her house. 

She told me to go right, and I did. She told me to go left, and I did. Kitty-corner- I siffled a laugh and did so. 

This question finally got to me- "What's your name?" 

"Amaya Sasaki," she answered, simply. 

I nodded and kept going in silence. 

Suddenly she pointed to an alley between a few houses, "There! Take that path. It's the fastest way to my house." 

I nodded, reluctantly and took a sharp turn in. Dissapointingly, there was a chain link fence blocking the way- and even more so- a man. 

"Watch it!" I yelled in English, startled. 

We swerved right by him, throwing both of us off the board, and I just had enough time to snatch Amaya out of the air so she didn't hit her head. 

"That's it!" She yelled at me. "You are SO hearing from my lawer!" 

"Calm down..." murmered, absent mindedly. I turned to the tall blonde-haired man and said, "Sorry." 

He frowned but said nothing. His eyes seemed to set on something behind us. Amaya tugged on my sleeve, "Mi-Mizuki..." 

I turned back and gasped. A dark shadow with those hungery slits of eyes was staring intently at the man. I impulsivly grabbed the pendant from my pocket, but held back remembered to hold back. Revealing myself to one person a day was definatly enough. 

"Run," I said, blocking the shadow's path from the man. He nodded, took Amaya's hand- despite her arguments- and they ran around the corner. 

I felt it okay to transform as soon as they were gone. I kissed the pendant and soaked in the light I was so used to. I felt the mark on the back of my neck sting but ignored it as best as I could. 

"Mew Mew Night~ Metamorphasis!" 

The shadow cried out at the light and I pulled the bow from my hair and rolled it over my pendant, as I have too many times. 

The light shone all around me, "Black Fade Skate Blade!" 

Just before I could get the attack off, the cold wind of the spirit blew me out of the alleyway. 

I grunted as I placed my feet on the ground. I didn't hear Amaya yell my name, in fear. 

I threw the board in front of me and went back in full speed, this time ready for it. I grabed the board from my feet, inches away from the monster and it flinched from the power. This time, the attack landed, and it cried out in pain. It turned into four dark shadows, and flew away. 

I released a breath I'd been holding, but apparently the shadow wasn't done. It came back before I could even revert to normal me. With it were three other monsters. 

I felt my mouth gape. I turned and flew out of the alley just before all four came crashing down where I once stood. 

"Amaya! I need you!" 

She nodded, immediatly knowing what to do. She grabbed the pendant I gave her, tapped it with her lips and yelled, "Mew Mew Rain~ Metamorphasis!" 

Here eyes turned a pale violet and purple spheres of light apeared around her. Her nails grew to the six inches again and she instintivly slashed all the purple balls. Light flooded out of them, and when it faded, she was in her Mew form. 

The skateboard flew back to my hand, as the man gasped, "Together!" 

She nodded and yelled out "Ribbon Rain Slash!" while I said, "Black Fade Skate Blade..." 

I Threw the board at her as she began to spin. It got caught in the mini-vortex and the duo move ripped all the shadows to pieces. 

She spun dizzily back to me, and I gave her support. 

"Great job," I said, helping her sit down. 

"Don't stop just yet," the man said pointing. 

I quickly found out why. All the shreds of shadows had morphed together and seemed to be pissed. It went straight at me until I yelled out, "Dark Night Fright!" 

My pendant glowed black. Time seemed to slow down for me. I guided the light with my hands and I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting off the pain. The moon peaking through the clouds giving me the strength I needed destroy it. My eyes snapped open as I clenched my fists, and the oversized shadow dissapeared. 

The last thing I remember was reverting to human form, before passing out.


	5. The Other Mews

Sorry this one is a little short. We're still here! I promise! But for now, ENJOY HOMER SIMPSON! - (_8(|)  
~S

* * *

The soft feeling of consciousness crept up on me. I left my eyes closed as a mechanism of defence; if they hadn't hurt me while I slept yet, they would most likely leave me this way until I awoke. I felt wires hanging from my temples and from the mark on the back of my neck. I struggled not to flinch at the strange, soft electricity that tingled and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. Goosebumps lined my arms. A shadow lingured in the corner of my eye, observing me.

A gentle hand took my sholder, shook me, "Wake up, Mizuki."

I ignored the voice and focused on trying to stay out of a comatose state as the affects of that attack still hadn't worn off.

"Mizuki, you need to wake up."

This time I recognized the voice. It was the voice of the man who had been with Amaya and I in the ally. Without my permission, my eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good," the hand released my sholder. "Now Mizuki, if you understand me, blink."

I did as I was told. My fingures tingled.

"Very good, Mizuki," I could hear typing. My eyes drooped.

"No, Mizuki," the voice said. "Please stay with us."

I complied by yawning. A soft chuckle escaped the brunette man's lips.

I rested my head on the soft chair and listened to the whistleing and beeping of the machines that surrounded me. Lights flickered. The floor squeaked as the blonde man's sneakes slid across the floor. He pulled a wire of my tenple, the other, my neck. My muscles tenced, then relaxed.

"I need you to do somthing for me, Mizuki," the brunette said, just in front of me. I felt his breath- his friend's breath. I made my legs twitch to kick him and escape, if need be. I had no restraints so I doubted I would need to. Or maybe they just underestimate the abilities of a threatened, fifteen-year old girl.

"Mizuki?"

I nodded slightly to answer his question.

I felt his smile, "Please say somthing."

I opened my mouth, but I found no words to speak. To make up for it, my mind showed me all the things I couldn't see before. A stairway just to my left that led to a closed door. Light seaped beneath it. A large monitor sat to my right. On it was a picture of a rare red wolf. Around and behind it, gold on black observations were appearing out of nowhere, as no one was typing. An emergence air tank sat in a corner. A fire extinguisher was suspended behind thin glass. I fire alarm was just above it. Sprinklers hung over head. The plug-ins in the wall were nearly overflowing with the cords of the excess computers that seemed obsolete next to the larger monitor. A spark flashed from the outlets- a tell-tale sign of an overload looming in the future.

I stood up, shocking the men, and typed in a cool-down code I learned from one of my previous tech-schools. The sparking stopped. The loud hum of the conputers' fan calmed and I saw their shock heighten.

"We were trying for two weeks to fix that," the brunette stated. "How did you know?"  
I shrugged. My voice still didn't feel like doing anything.

A soft smile appeared on his face, then a realization reached his eyes, "Oh, how rude of us! My name is Akasaka Keiichiro." He turned to the blonde, expectantly.

"Ryou," he muttered.

I fought off a smile.

Keiichiro shook is head, "Ryou, please escort Miss Mizuki upstairs and get she and her friend settled in." He gave me a small smile.

"I do hope you will take a job with us," Ryou said with smallest bow.

I rose an eyebrow at him then turned to head up the stairs. I counted the steps up (14) and remembered the seconds I spent down in that room (1,197). I pushed the door open and stepped into the well lit room. Six girls sat talking and laughing in the center: Amaya, a red-haired girl, a short blonde, a tall kind looking green-haired girl with glassed, a small blue/black-haired girl, and a purple-haired girl. My hair suddenly felt normal compared to them. A veil of black hair fell in front of my eyes, as a protection messure.

As soon a Amaya saw me, she jumped to her feet and chrashed into me, sucking what little breath I had, away.

I shrugged her arms off me as she shrieked, "Mizuki! Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," I finally desided to speak.

"I was so worried!" she hugged me again. She pointed to the rainbow of girls and rattled off, "This is Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and said this café is super safe."

I scaned the room. It was pink, full of hearts and stars, cute deseigns on the walls. Little deserts seemed to be their main seller- or rather- their only product. Everything was overwhelmingly girly. It all made me queasy. I knew then that I would take the job but hate it. I also knew that the midnight skate-sessions would need to double in length everyday I worked. I noted the girls as they studied me. They seemed tight-knit. No doubt they'd been through a lot together.

"Ryou said somthing about a job," I mummered, hoping to take their quizicle eyes off me.

"Ryou?" Amaya knit her eyesbrows together. The girls behind her bubbled in laughter.

"That's my name," the blonde man behind me said. I saw Amaya jump at his presence.

"I didn't know that," she smiled, awkwardly.

"Sorry about that," Ryou said, holding two boxes I hadn't seen before. He handed one to each of us. "Here are your uniforms. You start tomarrow."

"Jobs? Why are ou giving us jobs?"

I felt the urge to answer her but knew it would be rude, so I remained silent.

"You two are new Mews," he said. "This is really the only safe place for you."

"Not really," I meant to say, but the sound caught in my throat, and I doubt anyone heard me. They never hear me.

Ryou turned to the other girls, "Welcome your new team mates."

He walked away. I watched him go as Pudding leapt to her feet and hugged Amaya, yelling, "Yay!" Ichigo smiled at the sight. Mink seemed skeptical while Lettuce gave a small giggle.

But Zakuro's eyes never left mine. Her searching eyes seemed to be looking for some kind of secret I held. Strangely, I felt the same way towards her. A mutual understanding crossed out little encounter, and we looked away at the same time.

My hand wandered to where the pink mark of the moon stung the back of my neck.  
The clock chimed twice, marking 2:00 in the morning. "We should all probably head home," Ichigo said, and the others agreed.

The five disapeared for a moment, and returned in their street clothes. I grabbed my bag that sat, miraculously in the corner. The girls streamed out the door. Once outside, Amaya handed me my skateboard, exclaiming, "See you tomarrow!"

I was good to know someone was excited by this opprotunity. I watched her as she raced home.

I sighed, pulled my hair back into a pony an stuffed it intomy hat. I slung my bag over my sholder and set off for 'home.' What they didn't know is I wouldn't be going to my current house.

I placed my board in front of me and pushed off. The night air surround me. It was the only constant in my life that would never change, the only real home I would ever have.

I spent all night flying around the unfamiliar area. I sped down the road and found the school once more. I kickfliped, ollied, 540'd, grinded, and manualed my way around the sports area's. Soon my legs mealted, and I landed on my back on the edge of the soccor feild, panting heavily.

I sat silently, half-asleep, until the sun rose over the trees.

I groaned, flipped up, and finally b-lined it for my house.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

When I slipped into the house my 'rents were already awake, but notice me, they didn't. They sloth'd around the building and slugged through their morning routines. My mind wanted to analyze the paths they took but I had no time for dilly-dallying. I quickly washed my hair, switched uniforms, brushed my teeth, and made my un-used bed. I checked the window to see if it was locked; then unlocked it. I pulled the shade down, cutting off the morning stream of natural light into my space. I turned my alarm-clock off just before it rang and slid down the stairs louder then I would have on a day I actually slept. A neighbor's dog barked. Breakfast for me was already sitting on the table. I frowned at the western eggs and bacon breakfast but grabbed the toast silently. I heard a shower turn on in the downstairs washroom, and I heard shuffling of the heavy steps of my 'dad' in their bedroom. I pulled my coat on, and stuffed an umbrella in my bag, feeling a storm coming on. Crunching on my toast's overbuttered flavor, I wrote a note to my foster mother saying I was going to school early and slid out the front door with my bag slung over my sholder and my board beneath my feet. 

I made it to school in record time. Most of the early-bird students were just arriving. A girl pulled her hair into two long braids and tapped her dark-haired friend on the sholder. Other then seeing them, I payed no attention. A car stopped in front of the gates and two boys stepped out. Other then seeing them, I payed no attention. A boy and a girl walked behind me, hand-in-hand, but whenever I'd turn a corner, they'd step away from eachother. Other then seeing them, I payed no attention. 

Many things appeared and disapeared from my view. But it didn't matter. People oggled me. But it didn't matter. I even saw a boy in a dinosear outfit being told off by a teacher. But it didn't matter. All I could feel in that moment, all I could truly see, was the dark creatures. I still had no idea where they came from. I didnt know what they wanted. I lived, fighting them for so long, and yet I still haven't found a reason for their evil. Not even a single lead. I'd lost a lot of kind foster parents (they couldn't handle me disapearing... or my silence) trying to learn what their purpose was- but no matter. Soon, I felt, I would know. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice I was going towards the classroom until I got there. 

I sighed and seated myself in my window seat. Slowly, students flowed through the open doors of the class. I sat silently, gazing over the view of the window, but this time not really seeing it.  
A bell rang, and Amaya came flying through the door. Again, people laughed at her lateness as if it couldn't get any funnier. 

She sat infront of me, giving me a small smile then faced the front. Whispers were heard from every direction. Most were about 'two new students' which I chose to ignore... Mostly. 

The teacher came, gave me a small smile and said, "I have two announcements today, class." 

All the students sat after saying hello, and a silence fell over the room. 

"The first; we have a new student," she nodded towards the door, and a boy stepped in. One of the boys from the vehicle, I noted. 

He had shorter brown hair that barly cut off on of his cat-like eyes. He was short but built like a warrior. People gasped at him. I assumed that was because he had one violet eye and one burning red eye. 

He smiled and I heard several girls swoon. "Hello," he said in English, then to Japanese, "My name is Bryson." 

He looked around slightly, his eyes lingureing for a moment on the seat in front of me, then said, "Where do I sit?" 

The teacher nodded at me, "Please take Mizuki's seat." 

"Alright," he said as I stood. 

"But-!" Amaya began to protest but the teacher quickly cut her off. 

"That's the other news I wanted to tell you all," she said. "Miss Raina will not be joining us for class any longer." 

I held my head low as she continued, "She has been bumped up to 10th grade classes." 

I saw Amaya's jaw drop, and the class clapped. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. 

Byrson and I crossed paths. A cold wind seemed to follow him. He brushed my arm ever so slightly. A shiver ran down my spine and my mark burned, but I didn't show it. My teacher handed me my new scheduel I gave his duo-colored eyes one final glance, then wandered up the stairs to the upper classes. This class was signifigantly smaller. Only three students sat inside, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Two girls, one boy. The boy was the one I saw on the way inside, holding hands descreitly. He was squirly, had curly brown hair, and wire-rimmed glasses (his backpack said his name was Daniel). He smiled at me, showing his braces. His secret-girlfriend sat next to him, glowering slightly at me. She had short octopus hair flareing out (I mean that in the kindest way posible) and her bag said 'Tyelii'. The second girl fiddled with her braids and shook her leg in anticipation of class. 

I sighed inwardly and moved to sit next to the window once more. 

Soon the teacher came sauntering in, ginning, "Sorry I'm late! Please welcome our new students!" 

"Students?" I wondered out loud. 

In came a stunning, clearly foreign boy. He was tall and as pale as the moon. His long, wispy hair fell in front of one of his eyes. His hair was as white as his teeth, and his one visible eye was just as pale. He held himself well and had a quiet demeanor. He simply glanced over the other students then sat silently away from the rest of the class. 

"His name is Mica," the teacher informed seeing as he wasn't going to and everyone else welcomed him. 

Outside, clouds rolled in. The dark heavy clouds cast shadows over the school. Rain slowly picked up and pounded against the window. Lightning flashed and soon thunder shook the building. I let the crashing drown the teacher out. He was far too quirky for my tastes and today was another review anyway. 

I focused hard on the world outside, but I couldn't shake the feeling of the icey eyes on my back. I pulled the tie from my black-and-white hair and let it veil my face. 

Lunch went by the same way. I was forced to stay inside and sulk at my lack of food because the storm didn't sease. I began to count the lightning strikes and seconds between each interval. The lines of light were so frequent, though, that soon my mind was overwhelmed and I relaxed at the slowing of knowledge. 

I scribbled in my notebook after finishing three weeks worth of homework. My teacher ran out of things for me to do, so he ordered me to doodle... Strange, strange man. 

The final few hours of school passed and I pulled my jacket over my sholders. I moved slowly out of class and stopped next to the door of Amaya's class and waited for her to be released. Once she came out, she smiled at me, and I noticed her face remained turned away from this 'Bryson' charactor. 

Amaya and I remained silent, quickly reding ourselves to go out into the storm. I could sence she felt it too. Two sets of eyes followed us from a distance. 

We stepped out into the rain and I unravelled my unbrella for the two of us to share. 

We walked deliberatly towards the café, hearing their faint whispers all the way there, and walked inside, only slightly drenched. 

Ryou met us at the door with a somber look on his face. "You don't work today," he said, simply. "Please get home quickly." 

Amaya and I glanced at eachother. I shrugged hoping to reassure her, but it didn't seem to work. She shivered feeling the mysterious atmosphere just as much as I did. I glanced in the reflection of a puddle, hoping to find where the two boys hid, but only saw my own distorted image. 

"Mizuki," Amaya mummered as we left Café Mew Mew. 

"I know," I wispered back. 

I forced the umbrella into Amaya's hand, "Go home. Call the police. Don't go back to school if he doesn't leave." 

"But-!" 

I gave her a look that she went silent at, then she shook it off and said, "We're Mews! We can take a couple of normal teenage boys." 

"No," I said, this time actually looking back to see our tails, "these are NOT normal boys." 

She bit her lip, facing what she already knew and muttered, "Then who are they?" 

I gave her a sorry look and turned a 90 degree angle, heading away from Amaya. 

"Get home safe..." my voice was drowned out by thunder shaking the earth around me. 

I threw my board to the ground and sped as far away from the boys as I could. My hair flared around me. Lightning lit us the soaked road, ominously. A shadow in the corner of my eye caught my attention and my board lost traction. 

For a few, fear filled moments I was falling and then... wasn't. 

I felt a gentel hand on my elbow. "Are you alright?" a delicate voice wispered into my ear. I shivered at the sound. White eyes met blue and I shivered once more. Mica softly pulled me up and set me back on my feet. 

When I didn't say anything I felt his eyes bore holes into my sholder. Without ability to resist, I turned to meet his gaze. It was suprizingly soft, but my mind wouldn't relax. Rain fell around us. The soft plunk of raindrops hitting puddles was all that could be heard. I felt the cold seep into my skin through my soaked jacket. I picked up my board off the ground, over-analyzing the situation. 

A soft half-smile appeared on his face, "May I walk you home?" 

'No,' I thought but mummered, "I suppose..." 

Five minutes and thrity-two agonizing seconds later I stood at my front door, shrugging his arm off mine, wispering a false, "Thank you." 

He nodded and walked back in the direction we came. 

But the house wasn't my house. I actually had no idea where I had led Mica. But either way I walked to the front door and once he was out of ear-shot I knocked on the door. 

A nice elderly couple lived there, who felt simpathetic to a poor, lost soaked girl, and they called me a ride home. 

Once there I emidiatly passed out on my bed. I knew this week was sgoing ot be FAR longer then expected.


	7. The Storm

I woke an hour before I planed to. Small specks of the morning sun filtered through my drapes. Sitting up, I yawned and pulled my hair out of it's pony tail. I showered quickly, quietly, and braided my waist length hair. I glided over to my closet, put on my uniforn then sat out on my balcany.

The cool morning air easily pulled the loose bind of my hair out if it's braid, and it flew around me. A jet flew over-head. A bird chirped happily at the dawn. All seemed normal.

But of course, just when the thought crossed my mind, a single wilted cherry blossem landed on the railing of the balcany. I sighed and slid down the railing. My feet hit the grass with a small thud. I grabbed my bag and skateboard from the steps of my house and flew out onto the road. I slid around for maybe an hour before turning into the school. Most of the teachers were just barely arriving. I threw my stuff into the my thrid-story room and skidded down the stairs.

I wandered out into the sports area and found a pair of boys laughing as they kicked a soccor ball around. I gave them a half smile as I moved closer.

The taller of the two stopped playing and said, "Why, hello!" in English. The other punched him muttering something about being a showoff.

I stared at the ball at their feet and asked politly, "May I join you?"

"Sure," the taller one switched to back to Japanese with a 1,000 wat smile on his face.

The shorter took my hand and led me to the center of the field, yelling, "I call her!"

The first boy cursed and dropped the ball between the two of them. I stood back watching carefully. Their stances were all off-balance but I didn't feel like pointing that out.

The one on my team took off with the ball but was easily stopped by the opponant. They fought for the ball, laughing. It came loose and rolled right to me. Old instinks kicked in, and I tensed.

"Kick it to me!" the team mate yelled to me, but I couldn't because the opponant was safegaurding him.

"Get open, and I might," I said.

He gave me a strange look then began to run around his friend but the opponant wouldn't have any of that. He turned right around and looked him in the eye as they ran around the field.

I rolled my eyes, and while he was destracted, I jogged for the goal.

"Whoa!" the opponant yelled as he soared after me. "You can really run!"

'I'm not running,' I thought but kept it to myself. I dribbled down the field and just before he could get in front of me I power-housed it into the net.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he collapsed next to me. "I take it you play a bit!"

I gave him a wary smile.

A bell rang inside and I bowed to the two, "Thank you for the game."

They smiled at me, "No problem! Any time."

I walked inside and up the steps to my waiting class. Everything was normal, but Mica was standing, staring out the window.

I frowned as I sat in my desk.

"Who are they?" he asked me, with no emotion.

It dawned on me then that I actually didn't catch their names, so I just shrugged.

His cold as ice eyes connected with mine. He opened his mouth to say something but was interupted by the door swinging open.

"Hello students!" our strange teacher exclaimed. "Please take your seats."

Mica gave me one last look then moved to his desk. Class went on as it usually would. The weather remained nice so at lunch I sild up to the roof and took a semi-nap. I left one eye open the entire time, for the trees in front of the school had started to wilt.

Hours later, when class finished, I sauntered down the stairs, and waited for Amaya. She came out looking shaken but happy to be out of that hellhole.

Once she was ready, we made our way to work. Or tried to.

I felt two beings follow us as we walked.

"Mizuki," Amaya wispered, telling me she felt them too.

I looked around as naturaly as I could and mummered, "Come on," and pulled her slightly closer to the café but we were cut off.

I front of us stood two shrouded figures. I stepped closer to Amaya as she gave me a questioning look. I took out my pendant and nodded at her.

She reached for hers and yelled as she kissed it, "Mew Mew Rain~ Metamorphosis!"

I follow suit but instead wispered, "Mew Mew Night~ Metamorphasis..."

Lights flashed around us and we came out of it in our Mew forms. I saw the red color flow down my hair and felt my ears and tail pop out.

"Skate Blade," I mummered as I swiped my bow over my pendant. In it's place came my skateboard and I threw it at the figure closest to me as light made the edges sharpen.

He flew away from it and simulantiously my head exploded with pain. My knees buckeled, but I forced myself to stand.

"Black Fade Skate Blade," I said just loud enough for the board to pick itself off the ground and fly towards my assailent.

I heard it yelp as my board hit it's back. The razors of light on the edges disapeared as the board came flying back to me. I caught it with one hand and flipped it under my feet. I sped towards him as a white light illuminated his cloak. The black light from my pendant appeared without my permission and he caught my hands just before I hit him. The light that flowed from his body fought with the darkness from mine. We were at a stalemate. As we faught for dominence, I looked beyond the shadow over the person's face and saw a pair of clear white eyes.

'Mica?' I thought, startled. He took advantage of my hesitation and threw me backwards.

I quickly regained my footing and, out of anger, wispered, "Dark Night Fright..."

Instantly everything around me went black. I focused hard and told all the energy to form a sharp point and pierce the shroud's body. Easily it did and I heard a small yelp float from it's throat. The darkness receided and I just stared at the suddenly still figure. I noticed that the pain in my head was gone, but my eyes never left him.

From the corner of my vision, I saw Amaya come out of a spin and leap at her attacker, trying hard to grab at his cloak and reveil him , but just then, the two beings dissapeared.

I looked over, carfully at friend as she reverted and shook from the overexertion. I went back to human form too, and breifly forgot about the image of the shroud's eyes.

I paused and stared at Amaya, silently, then began to move towards the café, and she followed after me.

We walked in the veil of mystery and sadness. It seemed we both needed time to think. I felt my neck sting and my whole body became numb. My eyelids drooped as the feeling of exhaustion overtook me.

We stepped into the frilly, slighly sickening, store. The other Mews peeked over at us, their eyes filled with shock.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo nearly shreiked. She leapt over to us, and she tried hard to get close enough to Amaya to survey her wounds, but Amaya wouldn't have any of that. She slipped away, quietly. Once she was out of the changing room I slipped in and stood in front of the mirrior. I didn't look nearly as bad as Amaya, even though my skin has pale beyond belief and my hair fell raggedly around my face. My once strong blue eyes were glazed over and pale grey color.

I frowned as I slipped out of my school uniform and into my work uniform. I was thankful that mine was black and not some strange color that would catch eyes.

The rest of the day was a blur or color and false laughs. Innocent smiles and words surrounded the darkness that I'm sure I was still emiting, even in human form. If only they knew what we knew; if only they knew what _I _knew.

I trudged on with my duties of cleaning, as no one else wanted to. When finally all the customers disapeared, I sighed and let my hair fall around my face. Once Ryou told us we could leave I slipped out of my uniform, into my street clothes, and made my way outside before anyone else even finished changing.

With my skateboard below me, I moved towards the school. I once again went through a routine of tricks. They calmed me consiterably, but they also drained the last of the strength that remained in my body. I breathed a sigh of relief as I collapsed on the center of the soccor field and watched the sun set once more.

"May I join you?" a voice said from behind me. It took all I had not to jump.

I recognized the voice so I mummered, "Sure."

Mica knelt next to me as I sat up. I fought off the urge to fight him. I was sure it was him under that cloak, but why would he face me so quickly if it WAS him? I couldn't wrap my mind around the thought.

"You look tired," I saw him take note of the dark rings around my eyes.

I nodded at him, "Job."

"Ah," he smiled, seamingly innocent. I frowned at his passive ways.

My eyes met his. He was searching for something in me; I was mirrioring his actions.

"Have I," he hesitated, "met you before, Mizuki?"

I paused aswell. I searched his pale eyes but found nothing. No linguring guilt, no fear, just curiosity. He DID feel like a memory, but, not sure, I shook my head.

"I... I don't think so."

"Think?"

I frowned. I had no idea how I was suppose to explain the sence of nostalga that I got when he was around me. I had no idea how to explain the feeling to myself.

Without an answer he stood and offered me his hand, "Let me walk you home. Your REAL home this time"

I didn't understand how he knew that, but I cracked a smile and took his outstreched hand. I led him to my real house this time, somehow, feeling more comfortable then the first time, which is strange consitering that he could have been the boy in the shroud.

I stopped at the front steps and faced him, "Thank you, Mica."

He nodded at me and turned on his heals to leave. I swore I heard him speak but couldn't quite make out what he said.

Even as I slipped upstairs without supper and lay in bed, his voice never left my thoughts.

Just before I fell asleep I heard myself whisper, _"I miss you, Princess Mimi."  
_

* * *

And THAT my friends, is what you call a cliff-hanger. ^_^ What crazy ideas of what comes next can you creative beings come up with? This is my challenge to you, world of Fanfiction. I've now given you insentive to let your minds go balistic (as if you really need such insentive, right?) Anyway~ have fun with your thoughts! ;D  
~S  
P.S. Llamas... with HATS! :D


	8. Explosions and Stalkerish Boys

**lulwut? xD**  
^-I don't know why I wrote that.  
Anyway; that review about this being stolen is wrong. It's the opposite of true. MirandaShadow-Lilyheart and I are doing this as a collab so before more of you start accusing me of such things, I just figured you'd like to know that. Noooo, don't worry. She (I assume it's a she. Excuse me if it's a guy) was just trying to keep me out of a bad situation, so I've forgiven her.  
And no, Ki, this person will not randomly turn up missing. That kind of consequence is saved for the most purdanent of situations.  
Like when someone drinks milk OUT OF THE CARTON. -_-#  
(Have I told you guys I'm a sociopath? And that I have OCD [thus I'd never get caught {IF I do something}]? Well I am. Now you know. Watch your back.) Now that I've told you that... Go read Amaya's point of view.  
Or else. :D

And on that happy note~ Enjoy!

~S

* * *

I woke to a gentle hand shaking me. Over me stood my foster father, David, with a little frown on his face.

"Are you alright, Mizuki?" he asked as he pulled me up to a sitting position.

"Fine.." I mummered. I examined what surrounded me. My sheets were spread out on the floor, one even hung from the drapes to my balcany. My mattress sat escue, half on the carpet. My alarm clock dangeled from my crooked nightstand.

"Were you having a nightmare?" he asked in English, looking worried.

"I... I don't remember," I rubbed my head and stood next to him. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head but muttered, "You were screaming so loud I would have woken up. Unlike your mother. She can sleep through a hurricane, I tell you. Dear wife most definatly loves her sleep. I swear she's having an affair with that bed."

I smiled at the little twang of his southern American accent.

"You sure you're alright, hun?"

I nodded at him. Somehow he always makes me smile. He kissed me on the cheek and sauntered down the stairs as I cleaned up the mess.

Wind whistled by my window. The rising sun greeted me through my windows. I slipped into my school uniform and down the stairs. My 'dad' sat at the table struggling to read the japanese paper.

"Um, Mizuki?"

I stopped at the door and looked back at him, expectantly.

He looked sheepish as he pointed to the newspaper, "Could you uhh-"

I hid my grin and kicked off my shoes. I stooped next to him and grabbed the paper, reading the title of the first page in English. It said "Local School in Peril." I gasped at the picture showing my school. 'Dad' looked at me, suddenly worried, but I read on: "Late last night, 'Takiomi Junior High School' was blown 'sky high' by an unknown force. No one was hurt in the blast but authorities have little idea what could have caused the explosion. For obvious reasons 'Takiomi Junior High School' has been closed indefinatly."

My stomach clenched as David took the newspaper from my hands and sat me down in the chair next to me.

"Are you alright, Mizuki? You've become pale as a ghost."

I shook my head. He waited for me to say something but my rarely used voice was shut down 'indefinatly.'

Malie came slugging in with hair in a mess and a wide smile on her face, "Are you having some father-daughter bonding time?"

"Malie," David whispered, handing her the paper.

I watched her face change from questioning to fearful. Once she finished reading the page she turned to the rest of the article on page 6. "Oh my," she whispered, looking like a ghost aswell. She let the paper slip into my stepfather's hands and took me into her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay, darling, Mizuki."

"M..." I trailed off. I realized I was about to call her 'Mom.' "I-I'm alright."

She held me an arm length's away, "Should we go shopping today? I can take the day off, and we can get to know each other better."

"No," I said, leaning in, giving her a thankful hug, "That's okay, Mal. May I just go skating instead?"

"Of course," she said, kissing my head. "Anything you want today, angel."

I smiled a her kindness. My fosterfather went silent, suddenly surrounded by emotions. I could tell he wanted a son to go with his daughter.

I beamed at nothing as I climbed the stairs. I switched into loose-fitting jeans, an off-the-shodler black top, my hair in a ribbon, a dark-colored belt, my favorite skating shoes, and a flat-brimmed cap. I checked my phone to make sure it was charged, stuffed it in my pocket along with some money, grabbed my skateboard and slid down the stairs.

"Oh, Mizuki!" Malie called from the kitchen. "The phone for you!"

I set my skateboard down, confused. I took the phone and held it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Mizuki!" a loud voice said from over the phone.

I cringed and held it a few inches from my ear, "Who is this?"

"It's Amaya!" the voice practically screamed through the phone.

"There's no need to yell, Amaya."

"R-right. Sorry," she said. "Did you hear about the school?"

"Yes," I said. "I was just about to go skating."

"Actually, could you meet me at the shopping center? We need to know eachother better if we're going to work together."

'Why do so many people want to know me all of a sudden?' I couldn't help but think.

"Alright," I said. "I'll meet you in the food court in twenty minu-"

"Great!" she cut me off before I could finish. "I'll see you soon!"

The receiver went dead and I frowned at it. Amaya seemed way too hyper, even for her.

I sighed. I hugged my foster parents good-bye and slipped out of the house.

I made it there in ninteen and one-half minutes. I spotted Amaya easily with her blonde hair that stood out in a sea of brown. She sat, looking uncomfortablely in a booth in the foodcourt. I sauntered over and slid in across from her. I waited for her to say something but she was zoned out. I snapped my fingures and her head snapped up.

"Mizuki!" she nearly shouted, surprized. She'd been staring at the table. Her fingured twitched from their folded position. "Thank God, you came." I raised my eyebrows at her.

Right then I felt something warm press against my side and I was pushed farther into the booth.

Mica sat next to me and Bryson across from him.

I felt my mouth gape, and I narrowed my eyes at Amaya.

"Sorry," she said, rubbing her head. "They wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't want them following me by myself."

I frowned and I gave a little nod of understanding to her but said nothing.

Amaya smiled and there was an ackward silence. Senconds felt like minutes as the silence insued.

"So, guys," I said after a while. All three of the people sitting with me seemed shocked at the sound of my voice. "Why were you following Amaya?"

"Ah-well," Byrson blinked his red and purple eyes. He rubbed his head just like Amaya does when she feels pressured. "We want to know you..." Mica trailed off.

I frowned. There was that 'I want to know you,' thing again. It felt... significant somehow. I felt a hole in my memory somewhere. I put a hand to my forehead as my head began to pound. A ringing placed itself in my ears as I fought off the thoughts.

"Mizuki?" Amaya asked, worried.

Mica put a hand on my shoulder, and the pain increased. I threw his hand off of me, harshly. I felt bad about it because he looked about as hurt as you can be, but at that point I really didn't care.

"I-I need-" I couldn't finish as I leapt over Mica who blocked my path out of the booth. I felt somethng heavy crash into me. I heard Amaya stand up abruptly as I skidded across the floor. My head banged against the wall. I passed out for about 20 seconds; enough for Amaya to sit me upright again before I opened my eyes. Mica and Bryson stood a safe distance away, watching and whispering. Amaya put a hand to my forehead and asked me how many fingures she was holding up.

"You're not holding up any," I grumbled and she grinned.

"Glad to see you still have your sence of humor," Amaya smiled.

The man who bumped into me kept asking if he should bring me to a hospital but I repeatedly turned him down. I actually did feel fine, even after blacking out.

"Thank you anyway," I bowed slightly and took Amaya on my arm, leading us away from the food court with Mica and Bryson on our heels.

"You sure you're okay, Mizuki?" Amaya asked.

I nodded in response and tugged her into the girls' bathroom. I half-smiled, mischievously. The boys kind of growled as the door closed on their faces. No one was in the stale-smelling bathroom for nearly everyone was at school or work.

Music pumped through the speaker in the bathroom. I wiped a little blood away from my forehead that no one spotted until now and recognized the song.

_"Will she smile; hey baby, what will, baby,_" I sang along with SHINee's 'Up and Down' in Korean. "_Will she look sad; hey baby, be like today, baby..._"

Amaya looked over at me shocked, "You like SHINee too? We've found something in common!" Then she spoke softer, "I was starting to think we never would..."  
I'm sure she didn't want me to hear that last part.

She shook her head slightly, "That reminds me- do you know what that other guy's name is?"

I gave a small look, wondering is I should tell her, then decided not to for some odd reason, "Yeah, I know his name."


End file.
